encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
The pilot episode of Encantadia premiered on July 18, 2016. It comprised Chapters 1-4 of Encantadia. Summary Cassiopea, Keeper of the Mother Gem, was attacked by Adhara, a treasonous Sang'gre of Lireo. With the Mother Gem, Cassiopea destroyed the invasion force. To discourage further attempts, she divides the Mother Gem into four, and distributes it to the four rulers of the territories of Encantadia. Sang'gre Amihan was captured by Adhara. She uses her in her battle with Amihan's sister, Queen Minea of Lireo, Keeper of the Air Gem, in an effort to obtain that gem. When her sister dies, Minea takes Adhara's life. Arvak, King of Hathoria, desired more power, and attacks the Adamyans to obtain the Water Gem. Enraged, Cassiopea predicted his death, and the downfall of his kingdom. Wishing to forestall this prophecy, Arvak became determined to take the remaining gems. Sapiro and Lireo join forces against the Hathor invasion. Introduction There is a wondrous world vastly different from the human world. Soldiers in black armor appeared in the Island of Cassiopea. By nightfall, Sang'gre Amihan had reached the island after flying on her dragon. She asked the soldiers what they were doing on the island. The soldiers attacked her, so she fought back. Descending as black smoke, a hooded diwata appeared. Amihan asked who she is. Amihan identified her as Adhara, the traitor diwata. Adhara imprisoned Amihan in a crystal ball. Adhara said she was sorry, but it was necessary, in preparation for her battle with Minea. Adhara ordered her soldiers to wait for the Eye of Encantadia. She teleported away, covered in smoke. A falling star fell on the island, which turned out to be Cassiopea. She defeats Adhara's soldiers. Cassiopea foresees that more troubles will come. The four kingdoms of Encantadia were introduced: Hathoria, Adamya, Lireo and Sapiro. Chapter 1 Ang Dalawang Makapangyarihang Diwata Aquil tells Minea, Queen of Lireo, that she has a visitor. Amihan entered. Minea said she had been gone for a long time, so she missed her. Minea hands over the document she was reading to Ades. Amihan asked to be left alone with Minea, so everyone in the room left. Amihan said she has something important to tell her sister. Amihan embraced Minea. Speaking with Adhara's voice, Amihan told Minea that she is easy to fool. Minea recognized Adhara's voice, and Adhara revealed her true form. Minea asked where her sister is. Adhara said she hid her in a place that only she knows about. The two diwatas fought each other with energy blasts. Aquil and other soldiers were alerted, but a barrier prevented the Lirean guards from assisting their queen. While fighting off the energy blast from Adhara's staff, Minea changes into her armor. Minea demanded to know where her sister is. Adhara summoned two of her soldiers to appear. Aquil and the other soldiers tried to break the barrier, but they could not. Minea slew Adhara's soldiers, who vanished upon death.These soldiers could not have been Hathors, since Minea cursed them only after the assassination attempt on her daughter Amihan, many years later. Minea said Adhara could hurt her, but not her sister. She asked again where Amihan is. Adhara said she would not say, unless Minea surrendered her gem. Minea was enraged and attacks Adhara, mortally stabbing her. But when she held her face, Minea saw that it was Amihan again. Amihan called Minea's name, and called her "sister." Minea said she did not know, and asked for her forgiveness. Amihan said Minea had done her no wrong. Amihan dies. Adhara appeared again. She asked Minea why she was mourning, even though it was what she wanted, because she wanted to keep her gem. Minea cursed Adhara, and ordered the Air Gem to take her breath away; because what she had done is unforgivable, her penalty would be death. Minea said Adhara should go to Balaak. Adhara cursed before she was sucked into a black hole. With Adhara's death, the barrier was broken, and Aquil and his soldiers were able to approach. Minea cries, shouting Amihan's name. Lust for power is the root of troubles in our world, called Encantadia. And it originated from the mystical gem once kept by the ancient queen of the diwatas, Cassiopea. It was a powerful gem that had been desired by people of ill intent within our world. :In a flashback, Adhara and her sky ships attacked Cassiopea in her island, which was protected by a barrier. Cassiopea weeps and looks at the statue of Emre, whose face glowed. Adhara said they must acquire the Mother Gem, and ordered her ships to attack faster. Adhara saw Cassiopea raising the Mother Gem, and observed that Cassiopea would violate Emre's orders, for she would use the gem against them. Adhara was enraged and teleports away. Using the power of the Mother Gem, Cassiopea expands the barrier protecting the island, which destroyed Adhara's ships upon collision. And in order to protect the Mother Gem, even if it would incur Emre's wrath, Cassiopea divided it. :Cassiopea used the Kabilan to strike the Mother Gem, which sent a pillar of light into the sky. Cassiopea held four gems in her hand, Earth and Air on the right, and Fire and Water on the left. She divided it into four parts that embody the four elements which give life to Encantadia. And she distributed these four parts to the four races and kingdoms of Encantados. She awarded to us Adamyans the pure Water Gem, that gives life to all plants and creatures in Encantadia. We were the ones she entrusted with its keeping. :Cassiopea and the Adamyans bowed to each other. :Cassiopea gave the Water Gem to Imaw. The Adamyans were excited to have it. Banak or Nakba and the others were jumping with joy. In the Kingdom of Sapiro, home of the valiant and magnanimous Encantados — to them Cassiopea granted the keeping of the Earth Gem, source of food and many other gifts from the environment. :When she arrived in Sapiro, the Sapiryans saluted Cassiopea. Armeo waited for Cassiopea, with Alira Naswen, Asval, the Queen of Sapiro, and Raquim behind him. :Cassiopea gave the Earth Gem to King Armeo. His queen and Raquim approached to look at the gem. Armeo looked at the gem and smiled. The Air Gem, which gives breath to all creatures, fell into the hands of caring and brave diwatas, the race from which Cassiopea sprung. :Cassiopea gave the Air Gem to Queen Minea, with Muros, Aquil and Ades behind her. And in the Kingdom of Hathoria, the realm which mines and smiths the strongest weapons that then defended our world, to them was granted the keeping of the Fire Gem, in the hope that the Hathors would use it for the benefit of all. :When Cassiopea arrived in Hathoria, the Hathors saluted her, including Agane. Prince Hagorn was talking to his father King Arvak, seated on his throne. Arvak stood up. :Cassiopea gave the Fire Gem to King Arvak. Hagorn and Agane approached to have a closer look. Chapter 2 Ang Pagkaganid ng Ika-Apat na Kaharian Unbeknownst to Cassiopea, the Hathor Kingdom is dazzled by the desire for greater power. :The Adamyans panic as Arvak and the Hathors attacked them with firepower. With the Adamyans surrounded, Imaw pleaded that Arvak not hurt the others. Arvak demanded Imaw's gem. Imaw shook his head. Arvak promised that no other Adamyan will get hurt. Since Imaw refused to surrender the gem, Arvak held Banak (or Nakba) and asked if Imaw wanted them to get hurt. Imaw took out the Water Gem and gave it to Arvak. Imaw said Arvak might well possess the gem, but he would derive no happiness from it; even if he becomes the most powerful, all Encantadia will loathe him. Arvak drew his sword, told Imaw to shut up, and stabbed him. When the Hathors left, the Adamyans attended Imaw. Because they had two gems now, the Kingdom of Hathoria was recognized as the strongest and most powerful kingdom in all Encantadia. :Arvak tells his subjects that the Hathor is best and most powerful race in the kingdom and in all Encantadia, showing them the Fire and Water Gem on his hand. Hagorn led the cheer for Hathoria. :While Banak and Nakba were playing in the background, Minea asked Imaw how he is. Imaw, though still ill, said he is getting better, but his spirit still grieves for the disgrace suffered by his race and his home. Aquil regretfully told Imaw that such pain has no cure. Minea tells Imaw that her house is open to the survivors, and they can consider Lireo as their new home. Imaw thanked Minea, and said that her kindness seemed like light in the darkening lands of Encantadia. Chapter 3 Ang Galit ni Cassiopea Arvak was drinking wine with Hagorn and Agane. Cassiopea appeared in Hathoria in full armor and attacked the Hathors. Hagorn asked what Cassiopea wanted, and why she was causing trouble. Cassiopea turned the Kabilan into a boomerang, which was flung across the room but which everyone managed to evade. Arvak asked how he can serve the ancient queen of diwatas. Cassiopea said that when she granted the gems, she held onto their oaths that such would be used for good. Cassiopea asked why Hathoria seemed to have forgotten, for they did not respect the life and honor of others. Agane attacks Cassiopea, but she managed to keep Agane away. Arvak took out the Fire Gem and inflicted pain on Cassiopea. Arvak told Cassiopea not to attempt to fight him, if she did not wish to get hurt. Cassiopea said that even though Arvak succeeded in his greed, it would not last forever; for in the womb of a mother is an exceptional leader, whose birth would coincide with Arvak's death. The child would be one of the brave leaders who will one day topple Hathoria completely. Arvak called Cassiopea a liar, and said it was not true. Hagorn attacked Cassiopea, who teleported away before he could hit her. Hagorn and Arvak stared at each other. Muros approached Raquim and said he had brought good news. Raquim asked what it is. Muros said there is a child in the womb of their queen; their love for each other has borne fruit — a connection between Lireo and Sapiro will arrive in Encantadia. They shook hands, and Raquim thanked Muros. Sang'gre Pirena asked Imaw if her mother is really pregnant. Imaw said it was true. Imaw told Banak and Nakba to come with him, for he will make offerings to Lord Emre for Minea. Imaw bowed to Pirena and left. Seeing Pirena's excitement, Gurna tells her not be happy about having a sibling, since it will be her rival in her mother's love and crown. Gurna asked Pirena why she should be happy, if her sibling would be her rival in everything she wanted for her. Pirena becomes sad. Arvak is bothered by Cassiopea's prophecy. Hagorn thinks that Cassiopea had spoken great folly, because no one could ever topple the Kingdom of Hathoria. Arvak said he wanted to be certain, so they should strengthen the kingdom even more. Arvak orders an attack on Sapiro, and then on the land of diwatas; once they had the four gems, then he can be sure that Cassiopea's curse would not come to pass. Hagorn said his will would be done; he prepares the soldiers and leads them out. Agane followed suit. Raquim visits Minea in Lireo. Minea asked everyone in the room to leave her with Raquim. The Sapiryan soldiers, the diwata soldiers and the damas walked out of the throne room. When they were gone, Raquim kissed Minea. Minea asked Raquim if he had heard the news… Raquim said he already knows that they will be having a child. Raquim said they should thank Emre, because having a child is a blessing, all the more since that child will unite their races, part diwata like its mother and part Sapiryan also. Raquim said they should raise it properly, so it would be a worthy creature of Encantadia. Aquil, Muros, Imaw and other soldiers approached. Aquil apologized, saying that there is bad news. Aquil had flown on his dragon and saw the march of the Hathor army. Aquil said they have brought different types of weapons, which might be used against the Sapiryans. Raquim apologized to Minea, saying that he had to return to Sapiro. The Sapiryan soldiers followed Raquim out. Imaw said it was all his fault; if he did not surrender his gem to the Hathors, they would not have become stronger. Minea said that if Sapiro fell, Lireo would be next. Aquil said he thought the same thing, and asked for permission to lead the soldiers. Minea ordered Aquil and Muros to do what they had to do, but to make sure that all of them will survive. Aquil said that even if they do not survive, he promises that the enemy will not succeed. Chapter 4 Ang Digmaan ng Sapiro at Hathoria Alira Naswen and tells the soldiers that they will be defending Sapiro to the death. The Sapiryan soldiers beat their round shields. Asval called Alira Naswen, and asked if they were ready for the war. Alira Naswen said they were. Asval was about to leave, but Alira Naswen stopped him, for she wished to ask something. Alira Naswen asked if Lireo would assist them. Asval said he had heard that Lireo will side with them. Raquim placed a sword in the scabbard at King Armeo's back. Armeo approached his wife, who was carrying their son. The Queen said she and their son would wait for his return, and asked him to promise that they will return alive. Armeo promised, for her and Ybrahim; he and the queen kissed their infant son and they embraced. Asval entered the room and said that the army is ready. Raquim told the king that their soldiers are ready, so they had to leave. Armeo kissed his wife again and left with Raquim, Asval and the other soldiers. The Queen looks worried and kissed her son again. Minea prays to the statue of Emre, for him to guide Sapiro; she asked Emre not to permit the triumph of the wicked designs of Hathoria. She prayed that Emre would guide all of them in Encantadia. Light shone from the face of the statue of Emre. The talulot symbol appeared and glowed in the left hand of Minea. Imaw and Pirena approached. Pirena asked what it meant. Imaw said Minea's womb has given a new sign; she is about to give birth. Minea looked at Ades, who smiled. The Sapiryan and Lirean armies faced the Hathor army. Armeo asked Asval for a report. Asval said the army is ready. Aquil said Lireo is ready to fight by his side. Armeo thanked Aquil. Armeo told Raquim to give Queen Minea his thanks, from Sapiro. Hagorn said that the Sapiryans seemed quite prepared for their arrival. Arvak said it was fine, for he will give them a good battle. Raquim shouted "For Sapiro!" Aquil shouted "For Lireo!" Hagorn shouted "AtaydeForward Hathoria!" Agane made the same shout. Arvak and Armeo led the charge of their respective armies. As the armies on the ground clashed, sky ships fired at each other in the skies. References Category:Writing - Concise